


The Importance of Proper Discipline

by Dragonsploosh



Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: M/M, Professor Michaelis, Public School Arc, There Is A Desk Involved
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-03
Updated: 2017-04-03
Packaged: 2018-10-14 12:37:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,136
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10536612
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dragonsploosh/pseuds/Dragonsploosh
Summary: Naughty schoolboys need discipline if they are ever to learn, and Professor Michaelis takes his role very seriously indeed.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [nerdythangs](https://archiveofourown.org/users/nerdythangs/gifts).



> Sebastian's P.O.V

I might have considered my teaching role enjoyable if it weren't for all the inane tasks my Master had foisted upon me. Some were so simple that it was beyond me why he couldn't just do them himself - tidying up a bookshelf for instance. Doing his own homework, even. Speaking of the latter, the opportunity had not yet presented itself to complete said homework due to the irritating influx of students all wishing to consult with 'Professor Michaelis'.

The evening was growing late when yet another nameless student finally departed my office - they all looked the same to me. He thanked me so profusely that I felt a bit sick when he was done, but I at least had some time before another one was due to stop by.

Of course, there was plenty to do. Five subjects worth of my Masters homework to be precise, though I had been instructed not to 'overdo it', whatever that meant. That was alongside the growing list of other jobs I had been given - press Ciel's uniform, shine his shoes, make a three-tiered chocolate gateau for tomorrows brunch, investigate Maurice Cole. First thing was first though.

I pulled the school books from my desk, seeing only my own neat script adorning the pages. He hadn't actually bothered to write a thing himself, merely putting on a good show in class and then fobbing the work off on me at the first opportunity. Such a lazy little thing my Master was becoming - perhaps I should take my position as a disciplinarian more seriously. I was playing the role of his teacher after all.

I had just sat down behind my desk to make a start when the door to my office swung inwards. Ciel never knocked, of course, just let himself in and turned the lock before regarding me with that infuriating smirk.

"Busy, Professor?"

I sighed in frustration. Of course I was busy, he had seen to that.

I looked pointedly at his books. "As a matter of fact, Young Master, I have rather a lot to be getting on with".

"Mmmhmm" he replied, ignoring me and approaching the desk. I was about to insist that he allow me to perform my duties in peace when he leaned right in and kissed me full on the mouth.

So that was what he wanted. I could smell the arousal on him now, the excited thump of his pulse as he pushed his tongue into my mouth and began to enthusiastically explore the space just behind my teeth. He gave no mind to the fact that I was in the middle of a task, tilting his head to reach deeper while making small wet noises with the clumsy motion of his mouth.

I leaned back only slightly to separate us, our lips still almost touching. "I really must insist. If you wish for everything to be completed in a timely fashion then you must at least give me the opportunity".

"Oh I'm certain you'll get it done, Sebastian" he said dismissively, leaning in to kiss me again. He ran his tongue along my lower lip when I did not respond, tempting me with slow licks that managed to probe their way inside when the sensation became too enticing.

I abandoned the books and kissed him back, cupping his head before trailing my fingers through his hair and slipping the plain, medical eyepatch from him. He was eager, beginning to pull at my robes in a silent plea for more as his mouth slurped at my face, no care being put into his actions as he drove me to distraction. No, this behaviour would not do at all - he was showing no consideration to my workload, selfish in his need for immediate gratification. 

I broke our connection and rose from my chair, spinning him around roughly and pressing a hand against his back. He uttered a surprised gasp as he was forced forward, his rump sticking up as he was bent over my desk.

"Something you need, Phantomhive?" I asked, leaning over him to press my crotch against his backside.

"It's Master in private!" he hissed, though I couldn't help but notice the way his hips pushed back against me. He seemed to like what he felt there - I was hard against him as I thought of ways to teach this maddening boy a lesson.

"Apologies, Master". I might have sounded polite but the suggestive way I pressed my erection against him was rather lewd indeed.

"Just do it, Sebastian" he ordered, his voice breathy as he reached for his own belt and fumbled with the buckle. He even appeared to need my assistance for that.

I quickly pulled off my gloves and pocketed them neatly before reaching around to undo the fastenings of his long trousers. He helped me shove them down to his thighs, baring his rear and bending forward again suggestively.

"Hurry" he told me. I wasn't sure whether this was in consideration for my shortage of time or just an intense desire to be fucked over my desk. Either way, I complied, taking out the small vial of almond oil from the inside pocket of my robes and pouring a liberal amount over my fingers.

"Is this what you want?" I asked, slipping the first finger in and massaging his soft insides. I felt the muscle twitch as I curled my digit and rubbed at his most pleasurable spot.

"Ahhh! Sh-shut up will you, just do it!"

Mmmm so eager. I pushed the next finger in and worked him just a little bit more before withdrawing and reaching my still-slippery fingers around to brush over his stiff penis. He was more than ready, the skin feeling hot and taut under my touch. I stroked my thumb over the head and met wetness, his hips jerking in response. I stopped quickly and lowered my hand to his scrotum, cupping it in my palm and subtly lifting it forward. I did not want his testicles to be in the way, not with what I had planned for him.

"Stop teasing me, Sebastian" he said impatiently. Since his opinion of teasing was a subjective one, I would not be strictly disobeying orders. I opened the few buttons of my robe that would allow me to reach in and bring my erection out, slathering it in oil and leaning forward once again to nudge the head into the crack of his backside.

"Are you ready, My Lord?" I asked politely.

"Gah, what did I say about talking? Just do it, Sebastian!"

I took that as an affirmative. Reaching down with one hand, I gripped his trousers tightly where they bunched up around his thighs. His legs were pulled together firmly and I forced him further over the desk, angling my body to slip my shaft down, past his hole and between his legs.

"Wha - what are you - argh!" He cried as my length was shoved between them roughly, the oil allowing for a delicious slide. "That's not - hey!"

I was careful as I began to thrust - his penis was forced against the desk and I did not want to put too much weight on it. I held his hips up, only allowing his cock to rub gently against the smooth surface as I continued to push in and out between those slippery thighs.

"Sebas-Sebastian!" He was struggling and wriggling, trying to get my erection where he needed it. So far he had not been able to form a cohesive order, just babbling his frustration as I got rougher. It really did feel good - the trousers prevented his legs from widening and allowed me enough friction for my climax to build. I slowed slightly when I felt it nearing, enjoying everything about his movements and noises as he became more desperate.

I bet his hole was twitching with the denial. It would suck me in if I chanced to enter him now - he would be hot and tight and oh how he would moan if I gave in. But this was about punishment, and discipline was important - he could not always have everything his own way, and he needed to learn that.

"Sebastian, please!" he whimpered. His plea sounded so pathetic that it made my length throb where it slid around the narrow space. He gasped and pushed back slightly - perhaps he had felt the twitch. His own hand finally managed to snake its way underneath his body to touch his neglected erection, though he could only reach the tip. I watched his wrist move with interest as he frantically tried to bring himself some relief.

'Please' was not a very specific order, of course. I chose to interpret it as 'please, Sebastian, ejaculate between my thighs'.

I began to pull him back to meet each thrust, a lovely slap sounding each time as his plump bottom met my abdomen. He swore at the motions, such crude language only fuelling my desire. I wanted to say something profound, something about selfish little boys learning to become less greedy, but all I could manage was a rough spank to that upturned backside before I buried myself between his legs and doubled over, latching onto the back of his neck and sucking hard as those pulses began at the base of my cock. My moan was muffled against his skin as I orgasmed, my shaft trapped deep, spilling seed messily down his thighs. He shifted at the sensation of warm wetness on his skin but I only held him tighter, keeping him still and refusing to relinquish my pleasure for his comfort.

I straightened up and re-adjusted my spectacles after the last spurt had left me, noting the angry red mark my mouth had made on him. He would need to wear his collar high for the next few days. I stood back to allow him some space, tucking myself back in and preparing to explain my seemingly insubordinate actions.

"Young Master, I'm sure you realise -" I began, but the way he was panting and shuddering I didn't think he could hear me.

Apparently, with my weight off him, he had managed to grip his own stiff penis and jerk it properly. I watched for just a few seconds as his arm moved furiously before he froze, gasping out a stilted _'I hate you'_ and ejaculating all over his own schoolbooks.

I should add property damage to my list of grievances. The books would be utterly ruined now.

"Pass me a handkerchief" he snapped, not even looking at me as he snatched the square of cotton and wiped up my spill from his thighs. He thrust it back at me and yanked up his trousers, fumbling with the buckle and actually managing to fasten it after a few tries.

Finally he rounded on me.

"I suppose this was your idea of a joke? Some sort of demon game where you twist what I want and leave me with nothing?"

"I would not say 'nothing'" I told him, eyeing the lines of semen on the desk. "I merely wished to illustrate a point - ".

I was interrupted before I could finish."Yes I'm sure you did, and I'm sure it was truly profound and life changing but Sebastian, are you sure you did not enjoy teasing me so?"

I could not lie, so I chose my words carefully. "I did not do so for my own enjoyment, but rather your education, My Lord".

"A flimsy excuse. Tell the truth - you just wanted to deny me and make me suffer, didn't you?"

If he insisted on truth then he would get just that. "As a matter of fact I would have preferred to sink myself deep into your tight little hole and take you hard upon the desk, but I do take my role as your teacher seriously".

His mismatched eyes widened at my statement but there came a knock on my door before he could reply.

"Ah, that must be Randolph Morton for his appointment" I said politely, impressed that I had actually remembered the insignificant students name.

Ciel only gave me a disgusted look as I hid the soiled books away in a drawer before carefully fixing his eyepatch back into place.

He looked to be about to storm off when that smirk slowly returned, a hand resting on his hip as he regarded me. "Just see that you get me some new books by tomorrow, Sebastian. Make sure you copy out every single word exactly the same, and dispose of the ruined ones discretely before you finish your other tasks. Oh and Clayton needs the gateau ready by eleven o clock in the morning".

I could only utter a submissive " _Yes, My Lord'_ at his demanding orders. It seemed he hadn't learned anything after all.

**Author's Note:**

> Please send kudos because I like that sort of thing


End file.
